


Not So Perfect

by Sweet_Teabag



Series: The Not So Perfect series [1]
Category: Glee, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover but like kinda not a crossover?, Emmi is just Living Inadequacy issues, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention of Teen Pregnacy, Multi, Nino Kim and Emmi are the Chaos Squad, Other, She is Dating Luka for a bit, Teen Pregnancy, art squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Teabag/pseuds/Sweet_Teabag
Summary: Emilia St.Pierce a17 year old girl who lives with her three moms and dad. She is the head cheerleader Collège Françoise Dupont, After being taken from her terrible parents who were using her for experiments she was Adopted by the best people in the world to her. To everybody around her she is a peppy happy cheerful girl, But deep down she feels as though now
Relationships: Onesided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (Kinda), Onesided Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (Kinda), Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce/Noah Puckerman
Series: The Not So Perfect series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095359
Kudos: 1





	Not So Perfect

Emilia Beth ST Pierce!

Nicknames: Emmi

Hair color: A butterscotch hair color *White* 

Eyes: Grey *Blue* 

AdoptedParents: Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany (She has three moms and a dad).

Real Parents: Lorraine and Paul

Age: 17

Height: 5’3

BEST FRIENDS: Adrien, Marc, Nathaniel Nino, Kim, Art Squad.

Friends: Nino, Kim, Alix Max, Nathaniel, Marc, Kitty Section, Marinette, Alya, Jagged Stone. 

Talents: Can sing (Really well) She can play the Guitar and the piano, She is an professional aerial performer, Dancer,Gymnast And Ice skaterShe loves photography. She is a cheerleader for the school.

Secret: was adopted at a very young age due to her parents doing bad things to her (What those things are you will find out). She was also given a charm bracelet with some rather interesting Charms on it (She never takes it off.


End file.
